Traitor
by ashford2ashford
Summary: Antoine De Coolette has a deadly secret...


You breathed fast and stared ahead at your fate.knowing that from this day forth you would become a renegade.a rogue.the prey.  
  
A sharp feeling inside you told of a father that was long forgotten to you.lost in another dimension.  
  
But still.  
  
(***)  
  
The hedgehog seemed to enjoy his time in Knothole Forest. Even though he was left fighting all the time against the 'evil one' he still seemed to be cheery and happy. But you knew that he was lying and putting on an act.  
  
You knew, like me, that he was saddened by the madness that had seized your land, and that he wished for one day that he could be reunited with his uncle.  
  
However, I stood by you.loyal to the end.  
  
Then again, I have always been with you.  
  
As a mere child, I used to play with you, unaware that outside the castle something sinister was forming.  
  
I - Antoine De Coolette - your bodyguard and personal advisor, stood by you all the way.  
  
Whilst men and women alike were dying and being enslaved around us, I watched out for you with my keen eyes. I even stood by you when our good friend Bunnie was being Robot-a-sized, and she screamed in pain all the while.  
  
Then out of the shadows, HE came.  
  
The hedgehog.  
  
And he stole you from me.  
  
He was everything that we had been looking for, a hero, a leader, someone who could stand up to Robotnik and his forces.but he was also MY downfall.  
  
HE became your bodyguard.  
  
HE stole you away.  
  
HE snared your heart.  
  
And I became mad with jealousy.  
  
Screaming at the top of my lungs, uttering curses in my own French tongue that only you and I understood, pacing up and down.  
  
And then I realised that I was a coward.  
  
I had LET him take you.  
  
I could have told him to back off and led you to safety.but I just stood there gawking at him in amazement and awe.and I did not utter a word.  
  
I act as a coward and I plan and scheme.  
  
I sneer behind his back.  
  
I pretend to be 'friends' with him.pretending to be cowardly and mild mannered.  
  
But this rage burning up inside me.this unbearable rage that is tearing me apart!  
  
(***)  
  
"Are you okay, Antoine?"  
  
I awoke from my daze and smiled at you. You were still staring out at Robotropolis like you were scared. I nodded my head and replied; "I am - as you say - doing fine, my Princess. I am thinking of a plan for us going down into zat 'ell 'ole. 'Owever, eef Sonic does not show up, I am afraid zat we will 'ave to leave wizzout 'im."  
  
I grinned and imagined that the hedgehog had been captured or worse.  
  
I knew in my heart that you loved him, but the rage and jealousy that had consumed me began to take over my mind.  
  
I laughed out loud and you turned to acknowledge me with those brown eyes.  
  
"What's so funny, Antoine?"  
  
I could not help myself.  
  
"I am imagining zat Sonic is.well dead. After all, my princess, 'e 'as not come out of ze main tower yet. I fear we may 'ave to do ze mission wizzout 'im."  
  
You grabbed me in blind rage and shook me, unaware that I was secretly laughing at you and mocking you inside, "YOU LITTLE SNIVELLING WEASEL! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK THAT! SONIC WILL SURVIVE AND HE WILL COME! IT'S JUST A MATTER OF TIME!"  
  
You forcefully push me onto my back and I feel pain.but pain is nothing compared to my rage.  
  
I stand and dust myself off, admiring your angry features.  
  
'Ma belle femme,' I think, 'J'ai adores tous' but what I say and think are two different things.  
  
"Zen fuck you!" I scream, "Eef you love zat.zat 'edgehog so much, zen you won't need me! Au-revoir, ma belle Cherie!"  
  
I turn and run, blinded by rage and utterly shocked by your attack.  
  
In a way I am glad that you have given me the chance to run.  
  
I stop and I pick up a cell phone.  
  
"What is it?" The harsh rasping voice tells me that my TRUE master is angry. I reply coolly; "Eet eez agent A reporting, Sir. I am telling you zat ze blue 'edgehog eez on 'is way to your facility as I speak now. Ze Princess eez following him through ze Northern Border."  
  
A long pause and then you laugh, "Good work, Agent A. Arrive at the main facility in 10 minutes and I shall reward you."  
  
I grin and sneer, "Oui, Doctor Robotnik Sir."  
  
  
  
*Bwaaahahahahaaa! Aren't I totally lame at writing? .don't answer that.  
  
Seriously though, I was inspired to do a fic in which the 'faithful' Antoine De Coolette was a bad guy by writing my own 'Longshott' series.  
  
Tell me what ya think of it.  
  
I don't really give a flying fuck if you think it sucks.I just wanna write.  
  
I'm more used to writing Alfred Ashford (Resident Evil) fiction.  
  
Compliments in please!!!  
  
Lol  
  
Raz 


End file.
